


甜橙树下

by GlutamineQAQ



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlutamineQAQ/pseuds/GlutamineQAQ
Summary: * 茸米同人Take Me Out的二次创作；原文没有车，我就自己开* 是橘子树，不是甜橙树，但甜橙树好听啊* 橘子林里做游戏，欢乐多又多





	甜橙树下

绿色的小车在砂砾铺成的小路上停下，车轮猛地摩擦，发出一声刺耳的吱呀。

米斯达吹着口哨从驾驶座上跳下来，一下子蹦上道路尽头的白色石墙，朝着还赖在副驾驶的乔鲁诺吹了个口哨。上个月刚满20岁的年轻教父还保留着他们初见时的小习惯，一靠在副驾驶的车窗玻璃上，就开始迷迷糊糊地打盹。前一个周末，福葛顺利地戴上学士帽，参加了法学院的毕业典礼，乔鲁诺第一时间就把办公桌上的文件塞给了为了准备毕业答辩已经缺勤两周半的他，带着自己的二把手出城逍遥自在去了。

这里是布加拉提和阿帕基的私宅，离那不勒斯市中心大约半小时车程。淳朴的邻居们喜爱布加拉提先生真诚友善的待人方式，所以并不惧怕黑帮“热情”的干部们就住在自己家旁边。乔鲁诺揉揉惺忪的睡眼，踏上了脚下柔软的草地。深秋的风有些冷，但天空高远湛蓝，不远处的橘子林在微风中摇曳，暖橙色的果实压弯了常绿的枝头。乔鲁诺喜欢时不时回到这个自己从小长大的地方看看，在这间老屋周围放下身上的一切疲惫。从前，他和布加拉提他们一起来，也曾自己驾车，或心血来潮乘公交，但现在，他有米斯达为他开车。那个有着深褐色眼眸和小麦色肌肤的纯正南意男人，曾经用枪举着他的脑袋，但他们机缘巧合达成同盟，飞驰在米兰到那不勒斯的省道上，多次命悬一线，然后也是在这样一个微冷的午后，他们在这片橘子林里分享了他们的第一个吻。

乔鲁诺慢慢跟上已经隐没在翠绿的树丛中的米斯达。他低头，躲过一根因为挂果太多而弯折的树枝，顺手摘下两个亮晶晶的橙色果实。米斯达挑了个树下的缓坡躺下，把双手枕在脑后，在草木清香和金色的阳光下伸了一个懒腰。米斯达的旧毛衣有些缩水，平时拔枪时都会露出若隐若现的小腹，此刻一个拉伸，从下腹到胸口几乎都露了出来。乔鲁诺笑了，一个毫不掩饰的咋舌，觉得喉咙有些紧。而米斯达没有一点始作俑者的自觉，依然像只巧克力色的大狗狗在绿色的草地上翻滚。

“乔鲁诺，剥个橘子吃。”米斯达捻着手里的草叶，往右边挪了挪，给乔鲁诺留出一块地方坐下。他眯起眼睛看着自己的金发爱人剥开橘子，揉揉里面晶莹剔透的果肉，小心地撕掉白色的橘络。米斯达总觉得乔鲁诺在自己眼中过于美好，连细长白皙的手指小心翼翼地撕开橘皮，都带着一种近乎神圣，但又十分情欲的诱惑——乔鲁诺一定被天使和恶魔同时亲吻过。

“喏。”乔鲁诺的指尖捏着一瓣橘子，凑到米斯达鼻尖。米斯达闭上眼睛，等待着汁水四溅的果肉在牙齿见被碾碎，但那片果肉只是轻轻滑过他的嘴唇，就又快速地飞回了乔鲁诺那边。米斯达悻悻地睁眼，看着玩心大起的乔鲁诺咀嚼着本应送到他嘴边的橘肉，溅出的汁水把他的嘴唇沾得湿漉漉的。

“这次的很甜。”

乔鲁诺用拇指蹭了蹭下唇，然后抱着米斯达的后脑勺吻了上去。

冰凉的空气和芸香科植物刺激性的香味让米斯达一个激灵。口腔的热度在地中海冷湿的冬季中燃烧着，米斯达觉得自己被舔舐的舌尖，上颚，仿佛都要在那股柑橘的清香中烧起来了一样。他手忙脚乱地想搂住乔鲁诺的腰，却被对方微凉的双手打乱了分寸。那双手从毛衣下摆往上探，米斯达体温偏高，乔鲁诺的指尖顺着他的后背往上滑，让他觉得有一股电流从尾椎骨啪啦啪啦顺着一节节脊椎往上蹿到头顶。乔鲁诺貌似被米斯达下意识向后弯折的脊背取悦了，奖励似的在米斯达的嘴角上轻轻舔吻了一下。他压低重心，碎发轻轻扫过米斯达的额头。那双深色的眼眸显得比往日更深邃，仿佛冒着蒸汽的热可可。乔鲁诺打趣一般地指了指自己的嘴唇，朝米斯达吹了口气：“甜不甜？”

米斯达懵了。每当乔鲁诺和他玩这种小把戏的时候，他都有一种脑回路烧断了的感觉。嘴里还残留着橘子的味道。那股味道很淡，留下的甜味很浅，更多的是橘子皮的苦涩和一股强烈的酸味。米斯达迷迷糊糊盯着自己身上乔鲁诺的那双绿眼睛，随口说出：

“不甜，是酸的。”

乔鲁诺都快被气笑了。此时两人正紧紧靠在一起，斜躺在橘子树下的缓坡上，乔鲁诺浑身的重量都赖在米斯达身上，私密之处不可避免地触碰在一起。他呼了口气，然后弯曲膝盖，分开米斯达的双腿。米斯达的后背已经和草地紧紧贴在一起，于是他自然而然地把手从他的腹部伸向胸前。剥过橘子皮的指尖还残留着汁水留下的滞涩感，乔鲁诺轻轻摩挲米斯达的胸口，用指甲轻轻刮蹭他的乳尖。米斯达一阵喘息，手指下意识地绞紧身下的草叶。

这招屡试不爽。

缩水的毛衣太碍事，乔鲁诺干脆直接掀起下摆，让米斯达脱下一半。那件深蓝色毛衣一半垫在米斯达肩胛下的草地上，另一半松松垮垮地套住脖子，健康的小麦色肌肤暴露在冷空气中，腹部紧实的线条或者因为情欲，或者因为微冷而颤抖。乔鲁诺完全跨坐到米斯达身上，两只眼睛专注地看着他，闪闪发光，他低垂了一下眼睛，伸出指关节在米斯达的下唇摩挲，又轻轻抬了抬米斯达紧绷的下巴。米斯达被迫扬起头，喉咙里滑出一声轻柔的“呜”。乔鲁诺挑挑眉，手指顺着下巴，到喉结，然后一路向下，故意在挺立的微红乳尖上稍作停留，只要轻轻捏住，少许搓揉，米斯达咬紧的牙关里就会时不时溜出几句破碎的呻吟声。

“乔鲁诺……”米斯达眯着眼睛，不知道是头上的眼光刺得他睁不开眼，还是乔鲁诺身上的光芒扎伤了他。也许二者兼有。“真的……要在这里？”

乔鲁诺继续让手指往下游移，停留在米斯达松松垮垮的皮带上。皮带的右侧因为长时间别着左轮手枪，已经磨损开胶。乔鲁诺抽出那把银色的，有些油腻的手枪，轻轻放在米斯达的耳边，然后直接去解皮带扣，当做是对上一个问题无声的回应。

他不喜欢把一句话重复好多遍。在他们第一次来到这里，他们第一次真正接吻时，他就向米斯达保证过“改天”给他。乔鲁诺看看米斯达的嘴唇，舔了舔自己的，然后慢悠悠地凑近，但就在两者快要相碰时又忽然推回去几英寸，像是游鱼一样在米斯达唇畔游走了几下后滑到他的耳边，将带着新鲜柑橘味道的吐息呼在米斯达耳边已经发红的一小块皮肤上。

“你不是说酸吗？那就别吃。”

米斯达的喉咙里滑出一阵懊丧的咕隆。低沉的，压抑的声音在他逐渐起伏的胸腔里哄哄作响。他的眼睛开始变得湿漉漉的，阴影在眉骨下一点点堆积起来。

乔鲁诺的瞳色也变得更深，从近乎透明的翠绿，转变成风暴来临前青蓝色的海面，其中翻搅着欲望的漩涡。起风了，身后的林木开始沙沙地翻滚，阳光被交叠的树叶打碎成一粒粒碎金，点缀在米斯达黑色的鬈发之间。乔鲁诺把米斯达已经没了皮带束缚的长裤一把扯下，手滑到他的臀瓣上用力一捏，纤细的手指探进米斯达滚烫的臀缝。他们头顶的橘子树才随风摇晃，几颗已经成熟的果实先后掉落在他们身边的草丛中。橘子皮砸中地面后，上面充满了植物芬芳的小颗粒破碎开来，让空气中弥漫着清爽的果香。米斯达在草地上无意识地扭动，举起右手攥紧了乔鲁诺胸前的衬衫。

乔鲁诺轻笑一声，另一只手不偏不倚地擦过米斯达后穴的入口。米斯达的呼吸明显地停滞了一拍，臀肌朝乔鲁诺的手指推挤了一下，大腿不由自主地绷紧，张开。他像一条离开水面的鱼一样抬起头，渴望乔鲁诺像往常一样亲吻他，但乔鲁诺没有。他觉得嘴里愈发苦涩，好像把一小块橘子皮反复咀嚼。乔鲁诺只是弯下腰，用额头抵住他的鼻尖，让他重新在身下的草地上躺好。

乔鲁诺的动作再也不是“有意无意”间的调情，他用拇指搓揉上米斯达左侧的乳尖，沾着橘子皮汁液的指尖蹂躏着那块皮肤，米斯达觉得痒和刺痛交织攻击着他，他的胸肌轻轻抖动了一下，像是要躲避那种甜蜜的折磨。

他听见了乔鲁诺解开皮带扣的声音，金属吧嗒一声，然后是皮革摩擦布料的拉扯声，最后是整条皮带落在土地上的一声轻轻的闷响。米斯达微微抬头，看了看乔鲁诺胯下的隆起，又看了看自己已经被撑满的内裤，他觉得太羞耻了。深色的布料上已经有一小块被体液润湿，米斯达闭上眼喘息，额头和乔鲁诺的碰在一起。乔鲁诺隔着那层内裤不停摩擦着他的顶端，让那片被浸湿的深色又扩大了些许。乔鲁诺很快就不满足于隔着布料的安抚，把米斯达的阴茎从内裤里抽了出来，紧紧圈住，小心翼翼地撸动起来。

米斯达的下巴在空气里滑过一条弧线，光裸的脊背被身下的草叶拂过，一阵轻微的痒。他忍不住攀上乔鲁诺的脖颈，把他往身下拉，好去嗅他侧颈的花香和此刻柑橘汁水的甘甜。乔鲁诺向前顶了顶，一条腿半跪在山坡上，让本身就已经很高大的米斯达一下子比自己矮了半个头。他的衬衫已经在刚才的磨蹭中被解开，此刻米斯达挺立的阴茎擦过他的腹股沟，留下一条闪闪发光的痕迹。乔鲁诺笑了，用指尖擦掉那些粘腻的液体，还没等米斯达发出下一声呻吟，就把沾着他体液的手指伸进了他微张的嘴中。

“这次又是什么味道呢？甜的吗？”

“乔鲁诺……你……”

米斯达望着此时此刻还露出一副天真表情的乔鲁诺，觉得自己仿佛要被一只长着天使翅膀的恶魔吞吃入腹了。乔鲁诺对他支离破碎的回答很满意，用骨节分明的手指抓住他们两人的阴茎动作着，他们的前液淫荡地混合在一起，在米斯达的小腹上凝结成一汪小小的水洼。米斯达更猛烈地喘息起来，他的眼睛像是被橘子皮里飞溅的汁水刺伤了，此刻的情欲正随着生理性泪水一层层淤积。而他身上的乔鲁诺正望着他，深邃的绿色眼睛里带着一丝翻滚的暴虐，但更多的是无处不在的怜惜，和能灼伤人的爱意。米斯达闭上眼睛喘息，他的阴茎能感受到乔鲁诺阴茎上鼓动的血管里蹦跳着的滚烫温度。

米斯达忍不住朝上顶。乔鲁诺浅笑着，突然停下了手中的动作。米斯达错愕地看着他捡起身边掉落的一只橘子，食指轻轻在果实底部那个小小的凹陷处反复摩擦。手指滑过果实最底端，又漫不经心地滑出来，在那一处反复画圈。米斯达觉得自己可能是疯了，看着乔鲁诺对着一个橘子比划，后穴都忍不住收缩。终于，乔鲁诺的手指一点点撑破整个橘子最脆弱的一层表皮，伸进里面晶莹剔透的果肉中一阵翻搅。再次拔出手指时，橘子发出一声清脆的“波”，他的手指上全都是透明的汁水。

“舔，”乔鲁诺仿佛在命令他，“这次是什么味道？”

米斯达一时间难过得想发出一声啜泣，但他还是按照乔鲁诺说的照做了。舌头裹上乔鲁诺纤细的手指，舔干净上面酸甜的汁水，他的颈部不得不用力，好让头抬高到能够到乔鲁诺手指的高度。乔鲁诺弯曲的大腿抵在他小腹上，不让他发力，手却越提越高，米斯达觉得腹部和颈部已经开始因为持续紧绷泛起酸痛。那些汁水不光来自甜蜜的果肉，也包含着酸涩的外皮，米斯达的味觉在双重的刺激下一阵收紧，带起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。

惩罚结束了。乔鲁诺用沾着他口水和橘子汁的手指围着他的后穴打转。那些液体聚拢在一起，又被胡乱涂抹开。米斯达觉得自己可能是要在这座果园里晕过去，他不知道自己今天怎么就惹到了乔鲁诺，他想张口求饶。就在这时，乔鲁诺的手指挤进了他的身体，稀释过的橘子汁水让他的内壁感到一阵清凉，最后是烧灼，他几乎是叫了出声。乔鲁诺哼了哼，把手指抽出一些，又再次将更多的液体送了进去。

米斯达要被迎面而来的刺痛和爽利弄翻了。他觉得自己的身体里涌进了一丝酥麻和温热，顺着手指推进的液体在轻微烧灼着他的内壁。乔鲁诺的手指一点点向前，碰到那要命的一点时，手指微微弯曲。乔鲁诺的动作很轻柔，就像刚才小心翼翼剥开橘子皮时那样，稍稍弯曲第一个指节，然后又蹭着内壁快速滑出。米斯达几乎是想都没想就向上送着身体，想仅凭自己的身体，在乔鲁诺的手指上操他自己。

“米斯达，你想要我做什么？”

米斯达觉得自己在不停颤抖。他像是一只猎物，把颈动脉暴露在了掠食者口中，却还对这样的恐惧乐此不疲。

“操我，乔鲁诺。”

“满足你。”

乔鲁诺滚烫的阴茎一寸一寸埋进来，夺取了米斯达身体中的位置。乔鲁诺低头，他们鼻尖相抵，那种温暖的呼吸，和灼热的眼神，仿佛要在米斯达的胸口烙一个印。

米斯达只能收紧胳膊，用力地环住乔鲁诺的肩膀，让他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起。乔鲁诺把身体趴得更低，让他们靠近，近到自己可以听见身下米斯达胸腔里猛烈跳动的节奏，感受到它血管里鲜活涌动的生命。一年前的这个时候，他们在这片橘子林里告白，第一次接吻，他看到了面前这个男人水晶般诚实的灵魂。后来，因为自己的莽撞和幼稚，他几乎以为自己要失去米斯达了。他流了那么多血，他在自己怀里闭上眼睛，他逐渐变得冰冷……

但此刻，他们的心脏正在同一片天空下，一起努力地跳动着。

原本命运并不交叉的二人，仿佛两片丢失的齿轮，在寻觅许久后终于完美地契合在一起，从此，残酷的世界也不能阻止他们的命运一同转动。

乔鲁诺盯着米斯达此刻水汪汪的眼睛，他的身体诚实地勾勒出他阴茎的形状，他的目光此刻如同藤蔓一样蔓延到他的眼中。他轻叹一口气，朝着身下的乔鲁诺轻轻一吻，只是掠过嘴唇，带着无限的珍惜和温柔。

乔鲁诺蹬直小腿，在身下的山坡上踩出两条浅浅的印痕，用全身的力量往米斯达身体里抽送。米斯达的身体在笨拙地挽留着他，每一寸褶皱都在吸吮着他。乔鲁诺觉得自己要射了，他用双手摁住米斯达的腰侧，指甲似乎都扣到了身下的泥土。米斯达在草地上，树荫下，却仿佛一条失水的金鱼，努力而徒劳地呼吸着，抽噎着。又是一阵风。头顶横着的树干被吹开，一道亮白直射到米斯达的脸上。乔鲁诺一个失神，最后往他的内里用力撞去。

米斯达瞪大眼睛，高潮来得太快，太猛烈。刚才一直挂在乔鲁诺后颈的胳膊滑落下来，乔鲁诺的精液让他的后穴感到一阵微凉气。

乔鲁诺还撑在他的身上，猛烈地喘息着。他的金发已经散开一些，被汗液粘成一缕一缕的。米斯达伸出手，随意地帮他理了理额前的碎发。乔鲁诺笑着，从米斯达身体里滑出来，体液从后穴流出，滴淌在身下的土地上。

毫无征兆地，米斯达突然朝身体右侧滑了一下，露出身下一小片已经被压塌的草地。乔鲁诺以为他支撑不住，想伸手捞起他，但米斯达却借着手肘的力量把上半身撑起。

乔鲁诺睁大翠色的眼眸，瞳孔里米斯达的身影不断凑近。他粗重地喘息着，靠上乔鲁诺的嘴唇。

忠诚的，郑重的，臣服的。

乔鲁诺意识到，在那个亲吻袭来的一瞬间，他闭上了眼睛。

时间仿佛在微风，阳光和水果清香中静止。

倾尽他所有的爱与一切。

***  
米斯达还躺在草地上，乔鲁诺脱下大衣，盖在他暴露在空气中的小腹上，取出带来的矿泉水慢慢倒在手上搓洗，顺着指尖滑落的水珠在穿过树叶的阳光下像一粒粒宝石。

米斯达翻了个身，微睁这双眼看乔鲁诺扣好衬衫，整理刚才有些松散的发髻。乔鲁诺的余光捕捉到了米斯达的目光，他伸手在米斯达湿漉漉的鬈发里揉了揉。

“待会儿回去洗一洗。”

“万一布加拉提和阿帕基回来了……”

乔鲁诺不说话了，把两腿伸直，坐在缓坡上望天。他想了想，随手捡了一个落在身边的橘子剥开，送了一瓣到米斯达嘴里。

这次是甜的。米斯达有些虚弱地咬开包裹一粒粒果肉的白色薄膜，心里想。

“这次怎么样？”

“甜。”米斯达伸出拇指，抹了抹嘴角边的汁水。

乔鲁诺望着他，突然又凑过来，在他嘴唇上啄了一下。 

“是甜的，这次没撒谎。”


End file.
